


The Enchanted Squirrel

by CllrNat



Series: Squairy Tales of Two Squirrels [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Squik and Squerena are brother and sister who run away from their wicked stepmother The Grey Squiggins. Unbeknownst to them she is the wicked squitch of the Forest.Can anyone save them for this squirrel of pure evil.





	1. The Great Escape

Chapter 1

There were once a brother and sister squirrel who loved each other dearly, well they would, they were litter-mates and had needed to bond earlier than usual because their mother had died giving birth to them, one dark and stormy night.

Their father had named them Squik and Squerena; after some squeroic squirrels of olden days. 

They did everything together, which had created a squagical bond between them both, that nobody truly understood. Sometimes, they didn’t even need to speak to each other in order to know exactly what needed to be done.

Like most squidowed squirrels, their father had married again, but he’d married a squirrel who was so unkind and so unlike his first wife; the kitts often heard tell how loving and kind their mother was. 

Their step-mother, was a silver grey squirrel that went by the name of Grey Squiggins.

She detested her husbands brats with an intensity that she had become unkind and cruel to them for no reason other than she can. 

Squik, a muscular black, was a throwback colour from his great-great-grandsire, all the rest have been the usual grey, apart from his mother who his beautiful sister took after.

Squerena was such a deep, auburn, red she shone magnificently in the morning sunshine. Her ears are tufted, as are most red’s and her bushy tail could make a fox cub jealous.

One day, Squik took his sisters hand, and said to her:

‘Dear little Squerena, since our mother died we have not had much happiness. Father is too busy, doing what I don’t know, but her, that Squiggins, our so called stepmother gives us dry hard, mould covered crust for dinner and supper.

I see how jealous she is of you, squocking you about, hitting us and threatening to throw us from the family dray.’

I agree, said Squerena:

‘Even the little frog under the table is treated better than we are. At least she throws them nice tidbits to eat. Heaven pity us! If Mama only knew! Come on Squik, let’s go out into the wide woods beyond.’

They agreed that’s what they would do. They packed some belongings and off they went. They wandered over fields and squeadows the whole day, until evening began to fall.

They eventually found themselves in the centre of a large forest; it began to rain very hard.

Squerena said:

‘See darling brother, the universe and our hearts weep together.’

At last, completely exhausted with hunger and sorrow, plus the long journey, they found a hollow tree to crawl inside for the night, laid themselves down and slept until morning.

When they awoke the following morning, the sun was high in the sky, and shone brightly right into the hollow tree. So they left their makeshift dray and wandered away in search of water.


	2. The change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two little squirrels were running through the forest and Squik was so thirsty.   
> Evil Squiggins had set her ghastly plan in action.

Chapter 2

‘Oh, Squerena I am so thirsty’, said Squik. ‘If we could only find a brook or a stream.’

He stopped to listen, twitched his ears in all directions, then said:

‘Over there, I think I hear a running stream.’

So he grabs Squerena’s hand, and they ran swiftly in the direction of the sound, to find the flowing water.

Now, as is usual in squairy tales, the stepmother of these poor kitts was a wicked squitch. 

She had spied the kitts escaping, and decided to find out what they were doing. She followed them cautiously, like a snake, being able to bewitch the springs and streams flowing throughout the forest with her putrid Squagic. 

The pleasant trickling of a brook running over the pebbles was heard like music by the children as they reached it.

Squik was just bending over to drink, when Squerena heard voices in the babbling of the brook:

‘Whoever drinks from me, a tiger soon they’ll be.’

Squerena cried quickly for Squik to stop:

‘Squik, stop, don’t! Do not drink from this or you’ll become a wild beast and tear me to pieces.’

As thirsty as Squik was, the brother controlled his desire to drink when she said this, and said:

‘Dear sister, I’ll wait until we find another spring.’

So they wandered farther, but as they approached, she heard in this bubbling spring the words:

‘Who drinks from me, a wolf they’ll soon be.’

‘Brother, I beg you, please don’t drink from this brook; you’ll change into a wolf and devour me.’

Once again, the brother denied himself a much needed drink and promised to wait; but he said:

‘Ok sis, I’ll wait once again, but I must tell you that I am so thirsty, I must have a drink. So at the next stream come what may, I must drink, my thirst is so great.’

Not too far away another stream ran bright, clear and clean; but here, once again the murmuring waters spoke to Squerena. She heard the words:

‘Whoever dares to drink from me, turned into a Stag they soon will be.’

‘Oh Squik, dear brother, do not drink,’ Squerena began; but she was too late.

Her brother was crouched on his hind paws and using his tail for balance, he knelt by the stream to drink, and as the first drop of water touched his lips he instantly became a fawn.

How little Squerena wept over her enchanted brother, and beside her the fawn wept also. 

Squiggins’ wicked Squagic had taken hold of Squik and her cackling could be heard on the wind blowing through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call of the wild is strong in Squik.  
> We also get introduced to the magnificent Princess White Wolf.

Chapter 3

Squik did not run away, but stayed really close to her; and at last she said:

‘Stand still, dear fawn; don’t fear, I must take care of you, but I will never leave you.’

So, she untied her little gold belt and fastened it to the hair on the neck of the fawn; then she gathered some vines and green rushes, braiding them into a soft string, which she fastened around his neck and led him away into the depths of the forest. 

After meandering for some time, they eventually found a deserted hut, and Squerena was overjoyed, for she believed it would make them a nice little shelter, safe from harm. 

She scampered in first, to check it out before leading Squik inside. She went to gather moss and leaves, to make him a soft bed, then gently curled up against his warm body and they were both asleep in minutes.

Each morning Squirena would venture out for nuts and berries and some sweet, fresh plants and grasses for her dear little deer (sorry, I just had to go there). They ate together in a quiet but contented way, Squik eating from her hand, sometimes struggling to remember he has no paws.

They played together in the peaceful glade they had found and were able to relax knowing the evil witch, Squiggins, couldn’t find them or harm them anymore. 

When evening fell, Squirena was so tired, she would pray to the Squirrel God, Ratatoskr, then she would climb up Squik’s back and lay her head on his neck, which was a soft, warm pillow. Inhaling her brother’s scent she would relax into a peaceful sleep.

Had Squik had only not drunk from the stream, he’d still be in squirrel form and they be happy, jumping from tree to tree. 

They had been living in this place for some time; Squirena had blossomed into a magnificent tufted red and Squik was now a large, astounding stag.

However, Squik’s marvellous sight became the talk of the land and numerous hunting parties came to their forest in search of the stag. 

One amongst them was the King’s daughter, The Princess White Wolf, she was fondly called by their pack. Unusually, she was an Alpha wolf rather than the standard obedient females and not one wolf in the Country questioned her right to lead.

She could outrun any other wolf in the land, she was fast, smart and so quick thinking, some doubted she was a wolf at all. 

She had an unpronounceable name for the Wolf tongue to speak, but it was said the name meant ‘Bearer of Victory’, and once she had completed that victory all would be revealed.

It was said that way back in time, the wolves of the land were visited by a God from Yggdrasil who was covered in the mystical runes of the tree and foretold of her coming.

Meanwhile back at the forest the baying and howling of the hunt called to the stag, as it resounded through the forest, Squik became eager to join in the run with the other stags.

‘Oh dear Squirena, do let me go and see the hunt, I can’t restrain myself.’

He begged so hard that at last she reluctantly consented.

‘But remember Squik’, she said, ‘I must secure the hut against the pack. So when you return this evening, and knock, I shall not admit you unless you say:

‘Squister dearest, please let me in.’

Squik bounded off as she spoke, scarcely stopping to listen, for it was calling to him to run and join his brother and be free again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Squik goes running the Princess White Wolf watches him running with her pack behind her.

Chapter 4

He hadn’t run very far before the King’s daughter, Princess White Wolf caught the scent and spied the beautiful animal, then howling she started off by chasing him down. It was no easy matter for both were swift of foot, be it paw or hoof. Once, when she thought she had him trapped, the stag sprang crosswise over the bushes and disappeared.

As it was nearly dark, he ran as fast as his hoofs would carry him right up to the little cottage where Squerena was living and cried: 

‘Squister dearest, please let me in.’

The door immediately opened, and oh, how pleased she looked to see him, he entered and instantly collapsed onto his soft bedding in the corner of the hut.

A few days later the wolf pack was once again hunting in the forest with Princess White Wolf leading, when Squik heard the howls he became restless to join in and begged Squerena once again to let him out to run with the others.

She carefully explained that he could go and join them but he must remember to say the words she taught him once he returns this evening.

The Princess was the first to see the stag with the golden belt on its neck, she pointed out to the others that this was hers, no one else’s, but hers alone to catch. 

The pack chased the deer pack with all their prowess until the evening; but Squik was too light and nimble for them to catch, probably due to his inherent squirrel skills, until a branch wounded him slightly in his hoof, so he was obliged to hide until the wolf pack were gone, then he limped slowly back to his squister.

Princess White Wolf wasn’t as stupid as he thought wolves to be. Her sense of smell was quite superior, as was any of the pack, but when did any real stag think that by hiding they could avoid being smelt out by a wolf. She followed him from a distance and discovered where he went.

She was surprised to note him knocking on a door and heard him speak:

‘Dear little squister, let me in.’

The door was only opened a little way, then quickly shut behind him. But the Princess had seen quite enough to make her wonder what was going on, so as soon as she returned to the Kingdom’s Lair she described exactly what she had seen and heard.

The King informed the Princess that they would have one more chase tomorrow and discover this mystery once and for all.

In the meantime Squerena was terribly alarmed at the condition of Squik’s hoof because it was wounded and bleeding. She quickly washed off the blood and after bathing it in cool water from the stream she placed some healing herbs on it and advised him to lay down and rest, to let the wound heal.

The following day Squik’s hoof had healed enough that he could stand on it, the herbs Squerena used working wonders, making him feel almost as good as before the accident.

So it was that as soon as he heard the Wolf Pack howling he couldn’t resist the call of the hunt. 

‘Oh Squerena I must go again, it will be easy for me to avoid the wolf pack now with my hoof healed; they won’t hunt me unless I run from them, and I don’t mean to do that.’

But Squerena wept, and begged him not to go:

‘If they kill you, dear Squik, I shall be left here all alone in this forest without anyone else in the whole wide world.’

‘But I will die of grief if I stay here listening to the call of the hunt dear squister.’

So it was with a heavy heart Squerena opened the door to set him free, watching whilst he bounded away joyfully into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all returned back to the Wolves Lair; Wolf, stag and squirrels.  
> Secrets are disclosed.

Chapter 5

As soon as the King saw Squik cavorting through the trees, he said to the hunt and his daughter:

‘Follow that stag at a distance, but don’t any of you dare to hurt him.’

They crept around and stalked the stag all day, but as sunset approached the King asked the Princess to show him the way to the little cottage. So the pack went together until they approached the squirrels sanctuary, and when the King saw it he sent everyone apart from Princess White Wolf back to the lair.

They arrived before the stag had and going up to the door, the King knocked gently and softly spoke in his tenderest voice:

‘Dear little sister, please let me in.’

As the door carefully opened, the King and the Princess carefully stepped inside. To the King’s surprise he saw a squirrel, but to the Princess’s astonishment she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen before in her whole life.

To Squerena’s surprise she saw two magnificent wolves; an older grey wolf with a golden crown upon his head, but it was the other one who took her breath away. She was pure white, somehow she knew it was a she and as she looked at her she became enraptured by her swirling golden eyes.

As they stood in silence the King remembered the prophecy that was foretold by the rune covered God of Yddryssil and knew that something important was unfolding before him. He remembered something concerning magic and spells but not exactly what was meant by it.

The King felt the instantaneous magnetism between the two females; Squerena was terrified that it wasn’t Squik who’d arrived, but just stared in amazement into the eyes of the she wolf. Some connection was made between the females and the White Wolf spoke to Squerena:

‘Will you come with us to our Lair and stay with me, I cannot dream of a life without you in it?’

‘Yes I will,’ replied Squerena, ‘I would willingly go anywhere with you; but I cannot leave my dear Squik, he may be a stag at the moment, but I assure you he is my beloved brother and I cannot possibly leave him, we need to know how to break the magic spell placed on him.’

The King announced that he could stay with them and the other wolves would not touch him. They would try to find a way to break the hold over her brother.

While all this was going on, the stag that was Squik came bounding up to the cottage, looking very well and extremely happy. Squerena gently spoke to a frightened Squik explaining to him about the King’s kind offer, plus their promise to help break the spell. 

He permitted her to fasten a string to the belt around his neck, took it in her paw and jumping on his back she led him away to where the wolves all waited for them. As they approached Princess White Wolf gently walked forward and picked Squerena up in her mouth and placed her on her own back for the ride back to the Lair, Squik automatically following along by her side. 

They all lived in glorious harmony with Squerena and the Princess an odd but fabulous sight roaming the Squastle grounds together, always together, and Squik who played and roamed wherever he cared to go unmolested due to his smell being of squirrel rather than stag and for a while life seemed great, but something still felt out of place. 

The King would love to sit with Squerena and the Princess, telling tales of the life he remembered before the Squirrel Colony had been invaded by Squiggins and her grey runts. A time when his barren wife had been out hunting and found the smallest, cutest, snow white cub lying by the edge of a pool resting against a large Ash Tree. Her eyes met those of the astonishingly blue orbs and that was it, that cub was hers now and woe betide anyone who thought differently.

She carefully wrapped herself around the cold cub and curled up underneath the shade of the tree and had some absolutely amazing dreams, she knew the dreams and the cub were presents sent from the Gods and this Princess was a gift for their clan and her King. She woke later that day to a tiny tongue licking her face and two little smiling eyes watching her while filled with love and laughter, then she sits up and notices the King sat at the edge of the glade carefully taking in his new family.

When they returned to the Lair later that day, celebrations began to honour their new Crown Princess, no questions asked.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed And they all lived happily ever after

Chapter 6

In the meantime the wicked stepmother, Squiggins, who had caused the two young squirrels so much misery. Hoping that Squerena had been devoured by the wolves of the forest, and that the Stag that was Squik had been hunted to death.

So when she heard how happy they both were and that they were safe and sound in the luxury of the Wolf King’s Lair, such anger and malice grasped her evil heart. The envy she felt towards them turned her eyes the most terrible colour green, she’d been cast out of the family drey once their father realised what she had done. She vowed she wouldn’t rest until their happiness was destroyed.

She and her ugly daughter Squeah had attempted on a couple of occasions to infiltrate the Lair but; the wolves knew the scent of squirrel very well, they were all acutely aware of the horror stories of Squerena and Squik’s life by now and had also been ordered by the Princess White Wolf to watch out for the lying grey squirrels. 

Forewarned is forearmed and all that malarkey the Princess was often heard saying, but she never for one second left Squerena out of her sight or touching distance if truth be told. She had this premonition where that Squiggins was concerned, she don’t know how but she just knew that the grey was a squitch.

Finally both the King and the Crown Princess had reached the end of their tether and they called a conclave of all the wild animals of the forest and told their tales. It transpired that quite a few forest folk had succumbed to the squitches spells on the waterways.

No longer prepared to live under the control of the wicked squitch, the wolves and other animals of the forest declared a truce and determined to bring their own justice to the area. 

The Hunt began.

They were both sentenced to die - the daughter to be ripped apart and Squiggins to be devoured by whoever caught her but they had to bring the Princess her head.

No sooner was she devoured than the charm that held Squik in stag form broke, he returned to his own natural squirrel shape and appeared as a large black young squirrel.

Squerena was so overjoyed at seeing Squik back as he should be, however, she was unaware of the changes happening right beside her, as Princess White Wolf began to shimmer and change, then in an instance a Cosmic White Squirrel with electric blue runes on her sides stood in her place. 

The King and every wolf of the pack just stood there and stared as their clans long awaited prophecy began to come true before their very eyes. 

Squerena slowly turned to see what had everyone’s attention and just stood there completely stunned, she was totally mesmerised as she grabbed the gorgeous white squirrel in her arms and kissed her with all the passion she held for the white and the other squirrel equally reciprocated by kissing her back.

While they continued kissing, neither of them the least bit bothered or caring who was about, another astonishingly magical thing was happening between them. They felt as if they were being drawn into a dreamlike state where they visualised that they were wolves and right before everyone’s eyes they both began transforming; the Princess White Wolf returned back to her own form, apart from keeping the blue runes that had covered her squirrel body and Squerena then turned into a magnificently stunning red wolf with sparkling golden eyes, tufted ears, the fluffiest tail you’d ever seen, enough to make every fox in the area jealous of it along with her own matching set of runes.

They were regularly seen running together through the forest either in wolf form or squirrel form, depending on how they both felt that day.

They were the Guardians of the Forest and the Tree of Life.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
